


Take a deep breath

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shotgunning, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day5Since both had the next days off anyway and therefore had no worries if the head would not play properly,on the one hand, Dean wanted to try it now and on the other hand, this challenge had to be fulfilled,he waved Cas back to himself and with a tap of his hand, he gestured to his friend to sit next to him on the couchand took the can and the paper out of his hand.





	Take a deep breath

"Say, who pulled that shit out of the pot? You, am I right?"

Sighing, Dean held the small piece of paper in his hand, shaking his head in frustration.

He could not do anything with the topic 'feet', at least nothing erotic. His wife's feet were sexy, but not Cas's. 'Sadism and Masochism' ... As he pictorially imagined, goose bumps ran down his spine. A tiny little bit maybe, but ... no.

'Feederismus'. Sometimes letting Cas lick his ice, yes ... that was all. In addition, he had seen a film about this topic a few years ago, with women as fat as if they had already eaten two. At the thought of it, his stomach was still turning. God, that was disgusting.

Curious, the black-haired came closer and looked over his shoulder.

And what the hell did 'shotgunning' mean?! He did not want to ask Eva again, so he shoved Cas out of the way, grabbed the laptop and sat down at the small table in his trailer.

"Shotgun ...", the older man mumbled and frowned. "Is this something with a weapon? Russian roulette?"

"No, I think that's where you put a hole in a can, pull the ring and swallow the content with a movement," Dean replied, typing the word into the search engine.

"Yes, exactly." Laughing, the other sat next to him. "That certainly has something to do with sex ...!"

It was not long before the two were found. Enthusiasm looked different.

"What the hell … what's that? That's supposed to be erotic?"

"Shotgun is a smoke exercise where smoke is blown or breathed from one mouth to the other. At the same time, the other inhales. One can ..."

Dean could only read this paragraph before the screen turned black. "Crap. Get the cable out of the drawer!"

Cas did not find that cable, but something else caught his attention.

 

With a questioning look, he showed him the little can, smelled the fact that it was weed and asked his friend straight out, whether he consumed drugs.

A briefly amused snort escaped the dark blond as he explained that this had been a gift from Sam, due to a scene he had messed up again and again. At that point, his serial brother said he needed to relax a bit and that's what this help looked like.

This was done and shrugging Cas wanted to put back the can, but Dean came up with a better idea ...

Since both had the next days off anyway and therefore had no worries if the head would not play properly, on the one hand, Dean wanted to try it now and on the other hand, this challenge had to be fulfilled, he waved Cas back to himself. With a tap of his hand, he gestured to his friend to sit next to him on the couch and took the can and the paper out of his hand.

"Have you ever smoked weed?"

Of course, in earlier times Cas had smoked a joint now and then and it was partly quite good. But nevertheless, he hesitated for a moment because the last experiences he had collected were several years ago and he found himself puking over the toilet bowl afterward.

This hesitation spurred Dean even further and a mischievous grin became recognizable on his face. After placing the camera and pressing the button, he took his friend by both hands and pulled him closer to him.

With a breathy kiss on Cas's lips and a questioning look, the other finally agreed, because he could not refuse the dark blonde anyway. Not if he had put on this dog-look.

Fascinated, he watched as Dean rolled the joint. Slowly, his attention was completely focused on the task. He did not seem to notice that Cas was staring at him. When he finished, he turned it between his fingers and nodded in satisfaction. A soft chuckle from Cas pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look questioningly at his friend as he lit it.

"What?" He asked, distorting his lips as he exhaled to blow away the smoke from him.

Dean just shrugged. He took another hit and held it briefly before exhaling.

 

Cas picked up the smell. He liked the scent, liked the heavy air because it felt good like he was wrapped in a blanket. With his eyes closed, he almost felt like he was on clouds.

Dean looked so happy and satisfied, wrapped in a cloud of smoke, his head leaning back and his eyes half closed. With a silent shrug, Dean answered the question of whether he had done that often before he sat up.

"Okay. You inhale while I exhale," he finally said, clearing his throat again and sliding closer to Cas. "And stop grinning!"

Holding it between his thumb and forefinger, he took a hit, held it briefly in his mouth and blew out slowly. Cas's lips were only a few inches away, opened slightly and when he inhaled the slightly bitter, but also sweet smoke, he had to cough.

Now the younger man had to laugh too. Both of them repeated it and it led to the same result. The purpose was to let the smoke flow into his lungs, Cas knew that too and so he tried the third time. Although his heartbeat had increased to double within seconds, at least he did not cough anymore.

"Now you can smoke, like a civilized person, or must I blow you again?"

"You can blow where and how often you want," the black-haired man replied cheekily with a dirty smile.

Dean breathed in, leaning even closer to his friend, feeling his heartbeat fluttering in his chest, not only at the feelings of the drug that had taken possession of him but at the rosy, slightly moist lips of his counterpart, slowly moving opened and invited him again.

Dean slightly tilted his head and when their lips finally touched, Cas's eyes continued to open and he inhaled reflexively.

With each hit, the older man felt his bones grow heavier and his brain lighter.

"Do it again ..."

Dean nodded and took another.

Soft lips gently pressed against Cas's mouth and his body began to tingle before he even felt anything. This time he took his time, taking a deep breath as he felt Dean exhale into his mouth.

He was so lost in thought that he almost startled as the younger retreated. Only now did he realize that he had closed his eyes again out of pure reflex, as he looked into the smiling face of his friend.

Again and again, they share this joint in a very special way, until Cas felt stoned as if everything was moving in slow motion. His throat burned a bit from the smoke, but he did not care. It just felt so good. Every sensation was more intense. Every touch sent sparks through his body and he could do nothing against his lazy, contented grin.

 

"Are you feeling well, Cas?" Dean asked amused, and he just nodded slowly, not sure if he could even form a coherent sentence at all.

Again Dean's mouth closed on his, he took a short breath before he nudged his tongue against the other and both kissed passionately in the midst of a smoke cloud.

The whole situation felt completely surreal to Dean, but it was one of the hottest things he had ever done in his life.

Again and again, they were kissing, slower than before, the tongues moving lazily, but the hot sounds that they both made, meant that this slow state did not last long.

"Jesus, Dean. Keep up the pace and I'll pass out!"

"At least we'll sleep well," the other countered with a big grin.

When the black-haired man closed his eyes again, he felt dizzy. But it was not unpleasant. On the contrary. He liked that feeling of weightlessness, but this drug did the opposite with his friend. To see that fire in Dean's eyes, that look that told him he would not give up his control. But that was quite convenient for Cas. He would let him do it.

Cas groaned in Dean's mouth and self-evidently his fingers began unbuttoning his friend's shirt and the other one did the same, only more impatient.

His heart beat fast, but everything else seemed too slow. The world blurred and the only thing holding him down was the feel of Dean's fingers as they began to stroke his face. It was soothing and he felt so good.

But that was not enough bare skin and in no time, the two undressed, except for the underpants, before sat down again. Cas's thighs rested over those of Dean.

"One is left," the younger announced. "Wanna share?"

Cas knew that he had lost control of this situation because while he was busy not answering Dean, his hand slid higher on his leg and all the black-haired could do was blink quickly and bite his lip. He nodded, and when he felt the smoke in his mouth a few moments later, he could not help but inhale deeply and sharply as Dean's fingers moved over his underpants, stroking down. Impatiently he twisted, wanted to feel more, but his friend pulled back his hand when Cas exhaled.

Dean struggled to make out the stub, because the rational part of his brain, or what was left of it, was temporarily interrupted by the drug

 

It felt like the dark blond had gotten eight extra hands and at least four extra mouths. Biting, sucking and licking. Again and again. Dean took this beautiful face in his hands and glowing with passion, he squeezed his tongue back into this hot cave, licked his bared teeth, nibbled and sucked. Breathless, the two parted, and looked at each other for a moment greedy, before the same game started again.

Cas did not even know what came out of his mouth, whether he spoke clearly at all or just slurred. He was so ... so close.

 

Dean's mouth was sticking to his as he walked backward with him until he felt his calves hit the edge of the bed. Slowly, he sank back and Dean crawled over him.

Then he was completely on him and the feeling that the weight of his friend pressed against him made Cas moan darkly. The younger man squeezed one knee between his legs and these were opened immediately so he could lay down his weight there.

He kissed his way from the jawline, over his collarbone, licking and gently biting his way down Cas's body.

When the older man looked down, he almost lost control of the sight of Dean's lips so wrapped around him. He raised his head slightly and whispered harshly and with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I want you. Now!"

Cas seemed to hold his breath for a minute until he tore Dean's head to him for a hard, almost brutal kiss.

 

With the last bit of blood that was not yet in his cock, with the very last little drop that he could still think with, he sent a short prayer of thanks that the two were alone and all of the crew had driven home because ... he would not want to imagine what else would have happened.

"Wanna ... wanna watch you. Wanna watch as you come. I'll fuck you, Cas. I will fuck you unconscious. My cock ... my cock in you. Cas."

The way he said it was no more than a whisper, but the black-haired man felt the heat rise in his face.

"God Dean, I will come on the spot if you do not warn me before you say such things."

The older man smiled lazily, his eyes wandering to Dean's lips for a moment before looking back into his eyes as he realized he was talking to him again.

"And you want me to do it."

"Dean ..."

"Shhh ... come on. Wanna fuck so slowly. Slow and hard."

"Dean!"

That was new for the black-haired. Rarely that his friend spoke like that, and if he had not been so aroused so much already, he would have gotten scared when he stared into the big pupils, big as moons.

But Dean was full of beans and could not be stopped. He buried his teeth again in the soft skin, sucking and biting.

"Wanna taste wanna bite. Here and here ... and there."

The younger man was in a rage and not to tame and pointed to the selected places. Cas' felt he could hear the heartbeat of him in his ears, but he could not help it and do not want to, because he enjoyed it too much.

But Dean also noticed that this experience did not have the same effect on his friend as on himself, and he had more than once the fear that he would fall asleep under him as he kept his promise and kept slipping in and out at an unbelievably slow pace. And so he intensified his efforts and it was not long before they both pressed their mouths together and let their feelings run wild. The sensual sounds were swallowed by the other.

Also for Dean came, unexpectedly and relatively quickly, the exhaustion. Only with difficulty did he manage to turn off the camera before he fell back into bed and clutched his friend. "If I was not so tired, I would get up. I'm starving," he wailed, but as the other closed his lips with his own, hunger was forgotten.

 

next work ...

day 6

**cock worship**

Dean/Cas


End file.
